2029 Storm Of The Century
The 2029 Storm of The Century was a massive Snowstorm and Blizzard that effected much of Canada, and The United States between January 1 and 13th, 2029. It was one of the worst winter storms in history, and one of the largest Tornado Outbreaks to ever occur in the winter months. It also created some of coldest temperatures in history, with temperatures falling well below Zero degrees. Event overview and timeline On New Years Eve, 2028, There was news of a major weather event unfolding across much of Western Canada. There was a threat for very heavy snowfall, some areas expected to get up to 2 feet of snow! Overnight On New Years Eve, Temperatures were below 0 degrees in many areas. There were no fireworks, because it was to cold. The next day, freezing rain and sleet started to fall across Parts of Canada during the early morning hours, bringing a layer of frost below the 2 feet of snow yet to fall. By early afternoon, Ice Storm Warnings and Blizzard Warnings were issued all across Canada. Overnight, the coating of ice was completely covering the ground. People on the sidewalks slid and broke their backs, and cars were off the road in the freezing temperatures. To make the matter worse, snow began to fall at rates of up to 2 inches per hour! People were in their homes all night, and many would be for several more days! The next day on January 3, people were waking up to shovel their driveways, but when they opened their doors, an avalanche of snow shot into their homes! People were stuck indoors several days. A state of emergency was declared for all of western Canada including British Columbia, Alberta, and several other areas. The next day, the storm began to slowly weaken as it began to move into the Northwestern United States, bringing moderate snow to parts of the Rockies during the evening hours. A possible tornado was photographed by a local resident in Aspen, Colorado as the storm moved through the area. The weather pattern started to become more and more favorable for a tornado outbreak. By early morning on January 5, the snowfall event had almost diminished completely, and a new event was developing. There was high confidence that a new event would develop. A high risk was issued by the Storm Prediction Center at 10:00 am, because the severe weather threat continued to get worse and worse, and showed little improvement. By 1 PM, storms began to explode as the blizzard became a tornado outbreak across the Midwest. Several Tornadoes Touched down, including an EF4 in Maryville, Missouri. The storms continued to drop tornadoes across Missouri, Kansas, Nebraska, and Iowa as the storms moved through the area. The outbreak continued through the next day dropping several other tornadoes across Illinois, Indiana, And Ohio. The system then evolved into a wind event, and drifted through New England before moving offshore in the early morning. Event statistics The following is a list of events that occured between January 1 and 7, 2029. Winter Storm Tornado outbreak Notable Tornadoes: EF5 Maryville, Missouri An EF5 tornado hit maryville on January 5. The tornado had wind speeds near 290 mph, making it the third strongest tornado of all time. The tornado touched down in a cornfield around 1:00 PM. Within 2 minutes, the tornado was already causing EF4 damage. The tornado caused major ground scouring and destroyed several homes. EF4 Lincoln, Nebraska Caused major damage near the city of Lincoln. Mentioned as a possible EF5. EF4 rating disputed. = Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Outbreaks Category:Deadly Outbreaks Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Catastrophic Outbreaks Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Costly Outbreaks Category:Tornadoes